Fallen angel
by green eyes and blond girls
Summary: The sixth age has arrived. The age of the demigods. But as it has been throughout history, the previous rulers, the castaway gods are organizing an uprising surprisingly with the famed hero of Olympus on their side. Who is good and who is evil? Who will prevail?what motive does the mightiest hero of the era have?... Pairing undecided but not percabeth


Pain and betrayal were his new friends. Long gone was the time when he used to be a carefree happy-go-lucky teenager. The new age had changed everything and all he held dear had been torn apart.

The sixth age, the 'dawn of the demigods', he thought bitterly. At one time he had hated the gods with such a vengeance, and now he was the one leading their rebellion; how inronic.

For aeons this had gone on. Sons toppling their fathers and claiming the throne, fathers trying to reclaim it but failing. Long had this cycle gone on and he would be the first to break it.

What had his friends been thinking. That they could be the new rulers?, that they could do a better job? The fates had warned them that the time of the gods had not ended, but did they listen? No!. And to think they would be any better.

And when he voiced his concerns he was discreetly banished, nearly murdered by his close friend and king of the demigods, Jason grace..

Gaia had played her cards well. Even in death she had managed to infuse that little flicker of doubt among them. A few well placed words and all his friends were overcome with the lust of power. He had refrained from interfering though they had promised him a place in the throne room.

He had tried to dissaude them, tried to restrain them from being rash but not even his own girlfriend heeded his words. He could still remember that day as clear as daylight. They were being congratulated and rewarded for the victory in the war. Without warning they rushed upon the Olympians.

One would think what chance would demigods stand against the gods. But the numerous blessings, powers and weapons they had acquired in the course of the war was enough to bring down the unsuspecting gods. He could still remember those sickly sweet words of Gaea,"What have the gods done for you? Make you fight their wars while they cowered behind their children. All you would need is steal your godly parent's symbol of power and proclaim yourself the successors. All the power those arrogant fools wield would be in your just hands"

He knew at that time what she meant as he did now. She had subtly divulged how to defeat the gods and his friends had not suspected for one minute. Those scenes always replayed in his mind. Jason wrenching the bolt from his oblivious father while he was kneeling before him and quickly muttering the words in ancient greek that would provide him godhood.

After that it had been too simple. One by one the gods were stripped off their powers. One would argue how they were so powerless but seeing your own children trying to defeat you just when you were beginning to realise your mistakes with them would leave any parent stunned.

The gods had been castaway, sent down to the earth as mortals to live the rest of their lives. He had been offered a throne too, that of his father but he had been too shocked and disgusted by the events to accept such an offer. This was wrong, this was not what was meant to happen and he would have no part in it.

He had suffered his new life in peace. He had been made a half-immortal much like the hunters; unaging but fallible in war. He had been reluctant to become an immortal and accepted just because of annabeth.

Then came the problems. He could see the incompetence in the ruling. They were warriors and leaders, not kings. Zeus's paranoia paled in front of jason's.

Any being who even mildly threatened him were disposed off. No decisions were ever taken; there was just too much arguements. Human progress had come to a standstill. The world was changing. Granted the gods had ruled poorly but under his friends, the entire western civilization was coming to a collapse. Wars were spreading, people were dying and his friends were turning a blind eye.

A year ago, he had decided that enough was enough. He had talked to jason privately, told him to change his ways or everything would be destroyed. And then what had the oh great king of the gods done?imprisoned him and proclaimed to the others that he was missing.

If it had not been for the gods he wouldn't have escaped. Turns out they had retained a little of their previous powers much like demigods though how they were still alive after two hundred years considering their mortality was a mystery, even to them. They were planning an uprising to, a war to restore themselves.

They had been planning this for decades and wanted his help. So here he was, at the brink of another war in the midst of a dying civilization. A war for redemption, for revival. But could he really go against his friends?were the gods really the better ones in this? More importantly what would be the right thing to do?

**Yeah i know a short prologue but it sets up the story. And it is not going to be just a war. There are going to be a lot more aspects and angles to the story. R&R. **

**God/percy pairing. God Undecided.**


End file.
